Kingmaker
"The land rush is on! Sent south by Brevoy, the heroes have the unenviable task of venturing into the infamous Stolen Lands and annexing the territory, facing down monsters, bandits, and worse. It's hard enough to conquer territory—but does a ragtag band of adventurers have what it takes to found and defend a burgeoning kingdom from the terrors of the wild?" Kingmaker is an Adventure Path for the Pathfinder Roleplaying Game created and written by Paizo Publishing. It is the adventure upon which the first campaign of Dice Will Roll is based on. Kingmaker tells the story of Alden Felstad , Ichor Eteocles and Kaska Tanavin as they found the Kingdom of Kilcela and defend it from external forces. Each chapter is set a year apart from each other, spanning the years 4610-4616. The version of events presented by Dice Will Roll includes a relatively large amount of homebrewing, partially due to the fact that the original campaign was written for Pathfinder 1st Edition, and since Derry was converting it over anyway, they figured oh, why the heck not. Book 1: Stolen Lands Enter the Stolen Lands, a wilderness claimed by nobles, bandits, and beasts alike. Into this territory the fractious country of Brevoy sends its emissaries, tasking them with subduing the lawless folk and deadly creatures that have made it a realm of savagery and shame. Beyond the last rugged frontier stretches the home of voracious monsters, capricious fey, wily natives, and bandits who bow to the rule of a merciless lord none dare defy. Can the PCs survive the Stolen Lands, bring their dangers to heel, and lay the foundations of a new kingdom? Or will they just be one more fateful band, lost forever to the ravenous wilds? *Episode 1: Brambles & Bandits *Episode 2: Caverns & Creeps *Episode 3: Mites & Mayhem *Episode 4: Castles & Comrades *Episode 5: Boggards & Beasts *Episode 6: Thieves & Tales *Episode 7: Ales & Adventurers *Episode 8: Fables & Fey *Episode 9: Wyrms & Wanderers *Episode 10: Twists & Thickets *Episode 11: Stags & Skulls Book 2: Rivers Run Red With the heart of the Stolen Lands explored and the bandits who ruled there scattered, the long-contested realm finally lies open for pioneers and settlers to stake their claims. Amid the rush of opportunistic travelers, the PCs find themselves stewards over a new domain, tasked with the responsibility of guiding and guarding a fledgling nation struggling to grow upon a treacherous borderland. Yet the threats to this new nation quickly prove themselves greater than mere bandits and wild beasts, as the monstrous natives of the hills and forests rampage forth to slaughter all who have trespassed upon their territory. Can the PCs hold the land they've fought so hard to explore and tame? Or will their legend be just one more lost to the fangs of the Stolen Lands? *Episode 12: Kobolds & Kingdoms *Episode 13: Trees & Travellers *Episode 14: Quests & Quicklings *Episode 15: Waltzes & Wickedness *Episode 16: Farms & Faerie Dragons *Episode 17: Swamps & Spirits *Episode 18: Reptiles & Revenge *Episode 19: Howls & Heroes *Episode 20: Worgs & Warrents *Episode 21: Moms & Monsters *Episode 22: Rage & Ruins *Episode 23: Cults & Cavalries *Episode 24: Battles & Brutes *Episode 25: Hermits & Hodags *Episode 26: Tyrants & Titans Book Three: The Varnhold Vanishing The Stolen Lands consume many wanderers—the perils of its rugged wildernesses and hidden mysteries prey upon even the wariest of travelers. Founded upon one of the most savage frontiers, the colony of Varnhold defied the many dangers of this harsh region. At least, it did until all the residents of the fledgling community completely disappeared. Now it falls to the PCs to discover what became of their eastern neighbor, a secret steeped in generations-old hatreds and the mysteries of an empire long crumbled to dust. Can they uncover the terrible secret behind this shocking disappearance before the same calamity befalls their own land? *Episode 27: Dukes & Dire Wolves *Episode 28: Villages & Vanishings *Episode 29: Spriggans & Screams *Episode 30: Centaurs & Cinders *Episode 31: Specters & Spiders *Episode 32: Obelisks & Omens *Episode 33: Tengus & Tombs *Episode 34: Daemons & Doom *Episode 35: Crypts & Corpses *Episode 36: Liches & Lairs Book Four: Blood for Blood Even with the PCs' kingdom growing at their heart, the Stolen Lands are far from tame. An incursion by merciless barbarians spills blood on the PCs' lands and begins a search for a legendary artifact in the depths of the region's most infamous wilderness. Amid the perpetual shadows and bottomless bogs of the Hooktongue Slough lie long-mired secrets and terrors eager to consume any who intrude upon their fetid realm. Yet what powers that lurk beyond the swamp seek to end the PCs' reign? And how might a single, bloodthirsty blade mean the difference between their kingdom's ruin and its survival? *Episode 37: Rivers & Raiders *Episode 38: Marshes & Marauders *Episode 39: Bog Mummies & Bullywugs *Episode 40: Fumbles & Frogfolk *Episode 41: Serpents & Storytellers *Episode 42: Grottoes & Guises *Episode 43: Puddings & Passageways *Episode 44: Hags & Half-Bloods *Episode 45: Barons & Babblings *Episode 46: Barghests & Broadswords *Episode 47: Slashers & Serenades *Episode 48: Hexes & Hordes *Episode 49: Golems & Glory *Episode 50: Weapons & Warlords Book 5: War of the River Kings Can two kings truly trust one another? King Irovetti, ruler of Pitax and potential rival to the leaders of the eastern Stolen Lands, opens his gates and hospitality to the lords of that realm. Within his city of shallow indulgences and crude decadence, he hosts a tournament ostensibly meant to foster friendship and peace, but fraught with dangers all its own. Is the King of Pitax's good will sincere, or does he harbor a more sinister goal? And are the PCs fated to gain an opponent who commands not only a nation, but allies from a deadly other realm? *Episode 51: Thrones & Tournaments *Episode 52: Brewers & Bookstores *Episode 53: Axes & Archery